For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a mounting structure of a dynamic damper fastened by a bolt in a direction extending in a lateral direction of an engine mount. In the mounting structure disclosed in Patent Document 1, the dynamic damper is further tightened together with a vehicle body side bracket through this bolt.